Different
by theGirlThatRattledTheStars
Summary: Clary wasn't your typical girl but if she was this story wouldn't be worth telling, no she was more of a Jock.
1. Chapter 1

Different

Chapter 1

Clary Pov

Hi, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern but you can call me Clary. I am not the typical girl, but then again if I was this story wouldn't be worth telling. Who wants to listen to the story of some blond bimbo who has her head stuck up her ass. Don't get me wrong I'm popular and had straight A's but I am wasn't your typical girl. I am captain of the boy's soccer team and well more of an athlete then not.

Most girls were in the bitching stage. The bitch stage and five pounds of makeup on their face and acting like sluts. Which included… slutty clothes which meant… revealing clothes which I think should be dress coded. It also meant looking for a popular boyfriend and being a bitch to everyone that you don't really like.

All the other popular girls at Idris High were makeup and fashion obsessed the bitching stage like I mentioned before but I oh I couldn't care less about that stuff, I was more interested in keeping my grades above a C so I could stay Captain of the Soccer team. It was no surprise that I and my brother Jonathan Morgenstern are the gym teachers favorites. Jon was captain of the school football team and like me extremely athletic. Now soccer wasn't the only sport I did I started Krav Maga when I was 6 and 10 years later I am still doing it when my team and I weren't doing soccer practice I probably was on the football field. Playing football, with the jocks and mind you I was good. I was the tailback my small agile body and strong frame made me an excellent one as well. If I had the time she would probably be on the football team Coach Wayland would be thrilled.

Every moment of my free time was spent either doing sports, doing art, or hanging out with Jace.

Jace was my best friend and has been since we were 8. We were attached at the hip and managed to talk the principle to have all our classes together. I think the only reason he agreed was that well we were getting on his nerves. I guess we had been friends for such a long time we began to finish each other's sentences and had silent conversations. Our friendship actually began with me yelling at Jace.

It was the first day of third grade and shockingly Jace and I had the same lunch box. Unsurprisingly Jace and I had gotten them confused so when Clary opened the black lunch box and found a grilled cheese sandwich she knew something was wrong she remembered bringing a peanut and Jelly sandwich.

So I stood up looking for my lunchbox when I found a blonde boy with golden eyes staring at MY lunch box in confusion. I walked over to and began to shout:

"Did you steal my lunch box?"

"N-no I think we have the same lunch box so we got confused." he stammered.

"Oh sorry 'bout that do you wanna come and sit with me?" I mused then continued with a

"Are you new here you probably are I haven't seen you here before." more to myself them to him.

"Uh yeah I just moved here two days ago and I would love to sit with you."

"Great let's go," then I skipped off.

After that, we hang out more and more and now we were best friends who's proud.

Jace is also a jock surprise surprise he was the fullback on the football team and I think he would play quarterback if Jon didn't. They were both similar in skill but Jon was still better. Jace got teased so much because of that. It was funny really.

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Different

Chapter 2

Clary Pov

I was drawing a picture of cats, I'm not sure but I was obsessed with drawing cats when my phone began to ring. I check the caller ID and read "Goldilocks" so Jace then.

"Hello?" I asked

"Guess what Clary!" Jace's voice ran through my phone's speaker.

"Let me guess your cousins from California are here and live here now." I deadpanned there was one thing he was rambling about this week it wasn't that hard to guess.

"We have a winner!" he hollered. "You wanna meet them?"

"Hell yeah, be there in five." I screeched.

Jace and I were neighbors so it only really took me around five minutes to get to his house sorry I meant mansion (I really shouldn't judge I was rich too and lived in a mansion if not the same size, bigger) where his cousins and their parents were staying.

You see me and Jace found out that there were climbable trees in our yards, right next to our windows, so we kinda don't lock our windows and instead of walking in the front door we climb up the tree and enter through the window over the years it became easier and easier and now I could do it with our eyes closed.

Up the tree, move across the branch, open the window and jump in. I made it. I looked around Jace wasn't in his room oh well I'll go look for him. As I walked through the hallways I heard the faint sound of people chattering from downstairs. I raced down the stairs to find Jace, Celine, and Stefan along with some other people I didn't know. They must have been his relatives. Jace who had his back to me was still oblivious to the fact that I had arrived however sweet Celine had seen me and was about to say something. I put a finger to my lips gesturing for her to be quiet while pointing at me then to Jace while making a few gestures. An evil glint shone in her eyes and she nodded so small I would have missed it. I silently ran and jumped onto Jaces back while covering his eyes with my hand and whispering guess who.

"Clary, get off," his playful voice chuckled.

"Damn it, Goldilocks how on earth did you know." while jumping off his back.

"Clary no offense you are the only one who doesn't enter through the front door and weighs 86 pounds that I know so…" he smirked. I could only huff.

"Clary how nice to see you again it's been what," Stephan boomed while checking the clary schedule, "1 day 3 hours and 26 minutes."

"Actually it's been 17 minutes," I said with a smile. Let's get this straight I was over here or Jace was at my place so much Jace and I thought it would be nice to have a Jace or in my case Clary calendar, tracking the time I was last at his house or him mine.

"Get over here kiddo," he chuckled while pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. When I finally got released I felt the air leave my lungs once more this time it was a smaller frame. Celine.

"It's so nice to see you, Clary," she sang with the biggest grin on her face. It was hard not to like Celine she was like a second mother.

"Uhh, Jace you never told me you had a girlfriend." I turned to face a beautiful girl. She was tall with long black hair and chocolate brown eyes. Next to her stood a boy with black hair and blue eyes it didn't take a genius to figure out they were related.

"Uh, Izzy Clary isn't my girlfriend that would be like dating my sister we have been friends since third grade."

"Oh, well than Clary I'm sure we will be best friends I'll be attending school with you and so will my brother Alec we will both be in Jace's year your there to right? Oh, and do you know when Cheerleading tryouts are you look like the kind of girl to be on the team." Izzy smiled.

When she said I was on the Cheer team Jace his parents and I burst into laughter. I would never be on the cheer team. A, how do you call that a sport? B, have you seen the uniform? It is a skirt I haven't worn a skirt since first grade. C, everyone on the team are bitches. D, that would clash with my football time. We all knew this and I was a major tomboy.

"Uhh did I say something?" Isabelle looked really confused.

"I would never be on Cheer." I chuckled.

"Oh," she still seemed confused on why we laughed oh well she will just have to find out.

"Alec, Clary knows the time for Soccer tryouts." Jace wheezed.

"Jace did laughter tire you, I'll have to tell Wayland he might make you run laps with my team since we run triple the amount you do." I teased.

"Wait, Clary, you said your team I'm assuming that you are captain of a team of sorts?" Alec said.

"Yes, she is and has been ever since coach saw her play." Stephan roared.

"So.. you are captain of the…" Alec mused

"She's captain of the boy's soccer team and her brother does football and when she isn't in soccer she plays football with us tailback to be exact. And she has been doing Krav Maga for ten years and would beat everyone on the football teams asses if they got into a fight." Jace stated proudly. After all, it's not every day a girl gets on the boy's soccer team. However, the coach made a good decision if I say so myself we haven't lost a single game since I joined and when they say I was good they meant it. I was a forward on the team and responsible for at least half of the goals each game. I might ever get a scholarship for it. Ya know?

Alec Izzy and her family looked shocked I couldn't help but chuckle.

 **Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Different

Chapter 3

Clary Pov

Dinner was interesting, to say the least, I exchanged phone numbers with Izzy and offered Alec I tryout session since one of our other forwards had quit due to a medical issue it was a shame Nate was a good player. I also meet the youngest Lightwood Max. He was so sweet and get this he loved comics just like me!

Right now I was hauling my ass to Jace's we scheduled a movie night and I was bringing a huge box. Guess what it was for Max. The kid was so damn cute I couldn't help it. Anyways it was full of comics I had read and collected over the years and believe me that was a lot.

When I reached his house my first thought was damn I can't climb a tree with a box half my height I guess I have to use the front door. I walked up the ridiculously long driveway and knocked on the front door. A while later Jace opened the door with a shocked look on his face. I pointed at the box and his mouth snapped shut. I lifted the box once more and carried it into the room. Then collapsed on the floor.'

"Hey Clare-Bear is the box for me," Jace sang. "Is this for me!"

"No, it's for Max."

"You hurt my feelings," Jace pouted while I rolled my eyes.

"Aww, is the willte baby Jace-poo hurt," I mocked.

"Hey," he protested "Oh whatever" he grumbled then shouted "Max, Clary has something for you get your cute little butt down here,"

Immediately I heard the sound of feet charging through the halls. And before I knew it a tiny little boy was in front of me.

"Clary you know that my birthday is in nine months and Christmas is in like a month and 17 days," Max said with a serious face.

"I know, but I think you will need this more than I do." while I brought him over to the box. He opened it and stared at the overflowing box of comics.

"Thank you, Clary, Thank you, thank you, thank you." at this point he had thrown himself at my legs and was hugging them so hard I was afraid that they were going to bruise.

"Jace will you help me bring these to my room I need to start reading" Max stated.

Jace bent down to pick up the box and grunted with the effort."And I thought you were the strong one," I teased.

"Oh shut up little red, it's not my fault that you do martial arts, soccer and football" he grumbled.

"Whatever I'll meet you in the gaming room I need to beat your ass in Call of Duty I have been losing for the past week." I snorted.

"You wish princess you wish." his voice got fainter and fainter as he climbed up the stairs.

o.0.O.0.o

"Damn," I groaned. I was winning the first few times then Alec came and teamed up with me with Jace."Alec how on earth are you so good at this game, you could probably beat Jace and me's ass so fast we probably would have time to react."

He just shrugged but Rapunzel protested "I bet I can knock both of you flat on your asses,"

"Fine, if you lose you have to pay for dinner tonight we are going to Taki's remember?" I then had an amazing idea I don't know why I haven't thought of it before. "Alec you wanna join Jace will be paying so…"

"Hell yeah" came his response. "Let's beat his ass.

o.0.O.0.o

"And, he loses for the fifth time tonight. Let's go bitches" I said while high fiving Alec. "Free, food I'm coming." I then sang. Jace just fell dramatically his head falling in my lap he moved his hand and it fell on his forehead he was too dramatic he should join the drama club or something like that.

"Fine, fine, fine, I'll pay for dinner," he sighed.

"Well then let's go," I said and jumped up forgetting Jace's head was on my lap. Then came the crash. I winced uh oh.

"Damn, red, can I have a hug to make it feel better." he pouted.

"Eww, no grow up Jace," I chuckled.

He smirked then ran towards me, I scramble up the steps and barged out the front door making my way to my house. Yelling:

"Be right back!"

"Get back over here," I heard a faint voice. I cackled like a witch and ran to the garage of my house. I skidded to a stop when I reached my beautiful motorcycle a Kawasaki H2R to be exact. I hopped on and pulled on my helmet and rode over to Jace's house. And guess what I saw. A very angry Jace with his arms crossed waiting for me by his driveway.

"Apologies," he snarled.

"Hmm, I'll think about it…" I mused "Just kidding I'm sorry Jace it was an accident. Now move your ass I'm hungry," he just grumbled and went to his motorcycle which guess what was the exact same type. Great minds think alike.

"Alec, get out here we are leaving," Jace hollered. Alec burst out of the door and climbed on behind Jace. I had ridden here and not taking my helmet off was ready to go Jace and Alec not so much.

"Race you," I cackled reminding myself of a witch and sped off.

"Hey, you can't do that." I heard faintly.

 **Read and Review.**


End file.
